I Wish You Love Me
by Rory28
Summary: ¿Te puedo amar sin conocerte? ¿Te podré hablar algún día? Y, sobre todo... ¿Algún día podré tener tu atención aunque sea un segundo?


**I Wish You Love Me**

_¿Te puedo amar sin conocerte? ¿Te podré hablar algún día? Y, sobre todo... ¿Algún día podré tener tu atención aunque sea un segundo?_

Caminaba por el solitario pasillo mirando hacia un lugar indefinido... Como cada día, ahí estaba caminando hacia el salón de la chica que lo ha hechizado de mil maneras sin mover un dedo. Se detuvo y miró la puerta con nervios hasta que se animó y abrió. Entró al salón con aparente naturalidad, dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

Estaba sentada sobre la mesa hablando con Kouga, su enemigo. Su cabello hoy esta atado a una cola alta que terminaba en ligeros rizos al final, su uniforme como siempre bien planchado y que dejaba admirar su figura. Su rostro como siempre era limpio, sin ninguna marca que pudiera opacar su belleza; sus labios rosas hoy tenían un poco de brillo, su ojos color chocolate... ¡Claro! tenia que estar hermosa, era su cumpleaños.

Desvió su mirada hasta su amigo, Miroku. La primera vez que entró a este salón, lo capturo viéndola y desde entonces... son amigos. Sonrió ligeramente, Miroku era un caso serio. Rió al ver como la castaña le pegaba a su amigo con una enciclopedia por estar coqueteando con otra. Vio como su amigo se arrastraba por el piso hasta llegar a donde él.

- **¿Viéndola de nuevo? **- Inquirió el pelinegro levantándose.

Asentí ante su pregunta, siempre era lo mismo. La miraba, la amaba pero nunca... Le hablaba. Ambos nos sentamos en las sillas de adelante junto con Sango a hablar de trivialidades como siempre hacíamos, era como una excusa para poder verla.

Pasaron los minutos, y se acabó la hora. Me levanté de la silla, y miré a los chicos.

- **Me voy, la próxima hora me toca Matemática **- Dije con aburrimiento.

- **Buena suerte, esa mujer da miedo **- Murmuró Miroku.

Salí del salón hasta mi clase. Al llegar allí, caí en la sorpresa de que la profesora de Matemáticas no había asistido el día de hoy así que había hora libre en mi salón. Caminé hasta el patio sin prisa, sin compromiso. Estaría dos horas aburrido y solo bajo un árbol dando un reconfortante sueño.

Llegué al Goshimboku. Era un árbol de gran importancia para la escuela tenía 1,000 años de antigüedad y era gigantesco. Miró hacia sus ramas donde estaban floreciendo las hojas, era primavera.

Se sentó en el suelo debajo del árbol, cerró los ojos esperando que llegara el sueño hasta que se durmió sin más remedio.

--

Ahí estaba de nuevo como todos los días ese chico, InuYasha siempre iba al salón a hablar con Sango y Miroku pero nunca le dirigía ni la más mínima mirada. Cuando él llego estaba hablando con Kouga sobre su nueva novia, Ayame era una pelirroja que estaba en el salón de InuYasha a donde ella no iba solo para esperarlo a él en su salón.

Se hizo un peinado nuevo, se pudo brillo en los labios y hasta se puso en segunda fila con tal de verlo más de cerca. Ella era como un cero a la izquierda en la vida de ese chico, no importaba cuanto hiciera solo importaba que el no la miraba.

Ese chico era único. Su cabello plateado, sus ojos dorados hoy estaban asoñados y sus labios tan varoniles.

Vio como se despidió de sus amigos y salió del salón.

- **¿Lo estarás mirando toda la conversación? **- Centré mi mirada en Kouga.

- **¿Por qué nunca se fija en mi?... He hecho de todo **- Reclamé a Kouga.

- **Menos lo normal, hablarle **- Kouga estaba sonriendo burlón.

- **¿Ah no? **- Lo miré indignada ante su negativa - **Pues lo haré **- El me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- **¿Cuando? **- Fruncí los labios.

Me levanté de la mesa para caminar hasta la puerta, y giré mirando a Kouga con cara de sorpresa. Miroku y Sango también me estaban observando con la misma cara. Suspiré, me acerqué a Sango y Miroku.

- **Hola ¿Podrían decirme algo? **- Interrogué.

- **Si **- Respondió la castaña.

- **Ese chico... InuYasha ¿Dónde esta ahora? digo... La profesora de Matemáticas no vino, y tal vez pensé que... **- Tartamudeé.

- **¡OH! Pues seguro se encuentra en el Goshimboku **- Murmuró el pelinegro pensativo.

- **¡Gracias! **- Inmediatamente salí del salón.

Caminé hasta las escaleras, las bajé con tranquilidad pensando en como podía saludarlo, hablarle... Hacerme su amiga. Al llegar al Goshimboku lo vi... dormir, parecía un niño tierno, inocente y feliz.

Me senté a su lado con una sonrisa, comencé a acariciarle el pelo hasta donde podía porque no quería despertarlo. Se veía tan indefenso, único y lindo así dormido bajo la sombra del gran árbol sagrado. De repente sintió como la cabeza del chico se acomodaba en sus piernas, se sonrojo nunca había tenido un chico en esa posición y menos uno tan lindo.

--

Desperté sintiendo caricias en mi pelo, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la sorpresa más grande de mi vida. Inmediatamente me levanté sobresaltado y hasta asustándola, pero yo también estaba en Shock.

- **Ho... Hola **- Escuché su susurro.

- **Lo siento por... por bueno asustarte pero me sorprendí de verte porque tú... tú y yo nunca... habíamos hablado **- Tartamudeaba.

- **Soy Kagome Higurashi **- Se presentó ella estirando su mano.

- **Eh... Ah... si, soy InuYasha Taisho **- Reaccioné no podía ser posible que estuviera hablando con ella.

- **Te vi... dormido me senté a tu lado y de repente... te... acostaste en mis piernas **- Murmuró ella haciéndome sonrojar.

- **Lo... Lo siento **- Me disculpé con ella pero la vi acercarse a mí - **¿Algo... más? **- Interrogué.

- **No, bueno... si, quiero... pedirte que... ¡Vayas a mi cumpleaños! **- Exclamó ella.

- **¿Yo? **- Pregunté.

- **Si, tú **- Rió ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio observándonos. Yo estaba sorprendido desde hace años he querido poder estar junto a Kagome en su fiesta de cumpleaños, bailar con ella y comer con ella pero... No puedo creer que ella me haya invitado.

- **Claro **- Asentí obteniendo por fin la primera sonrisa de Kagome dedicada a mi.

- **¡Me haces muy feliz! ¡Te espero allá! **- La vi correr hacia el edificio de nuevo.

--

La noche había llegado. En aquel enorme templo se encontraba una joven recibiendo a todas las personas para su fiesta de cumpleaños pero solo quería ver llegar a un joven, a un hermoso ojidorado.

Estaba impacientándose, más bien estaba desesperada seria el colmo que ese chico pensara que ella estaba loca por invitarlo a su fiesta sin conocerlo, pero por eso lo invitó quería conocerlo.

- **¿Hola? **– Reaccionó mirando al ojidorado al frente de ella.

Estaba vestido con unos zapatos Italianos color negro, un pantalón de tela color negro, una camiseta gris y por encima traía una camisa abierta de color negro con líneas grises.

- **Hola… eh… pasa **– Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- **Gracias… Te traje esto, espero… te guste **– Mostró un pequeño regalo.

- **Gracias, ven vamos **– Le dije.

Me brindó su brazo, el cual tomé ambos empezamos a caminar hacia la mesa donde pondría el regalo lo vería luego ahora solo quiero conocerlo, a él y solo a él.

- **¿Que te gusta hacer InuYasha? **– Interrogué.

- **Casi nada **– Escuché como respuesta.

- **¿Cómo así? **– Dudó.

- **No me gusta hacer casi nada solo… hablar con mis amigos **– Tartamudeó el chico viendo fijamente a la chica.

- **¿Has tenido novia? **– Se sonrojó al preguntarlo.

--

Se sonrojó ante la pregunta sorpresiva de la chica. Solo había tenido una novia, pero al mudarse a la ciudad nunca más la ha vuelto a ver, ahí se enamoró de Kagome impidiendo un nuevo amor.

- **Solo una **– Confesó.

- **¿Y qué paso? **– Siguió preguntando.

- **¡Feh! Eso que importa ya es pasado **– Cortó el tema.

Kagome comenzó a caminar nuevamente al terminar de caminar me di cuenta que estábamos frente a un pozo muy antiguo, a mi opinión. Me senté a su lado estábamos alejados de la fiesta.

- **¿No te caigo bien? Lo digo porque tu… no pareces interesado en hablarme **– Escuchó un susurro.

- **¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? **- Preguntó desesperado al ver derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

Ella para él… Era todo, pero el no podía dejar de estar nervioso y seguro había hecho que ella pensara que no le caía bien, cuando simplemente el la ama.

- **No es lo… Lo que piensas **– Dijo.

- **¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? **– Lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

- **Estoy… Nervioso **– Dijo mirando el suelo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás… ¿Cómo decirle a Kagome que la ama sin conocerla?

- **¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué? **– Preguntó.

- **Hace dos años entré al Instituto todavía estaba un poco… afectado por haber cambiado de ciudad, de amigos, de escuela y de haber dejado a mi novia **– Tomó una bocanada de aire para seguir.

- **¿Dejaste tu novia al venir a esta ciudad? **– Interrogó.

- **Si hasta que un día estaba caminando por el patio de la escuela ya tenía unos meses aquí en el Instituto, y la conocí… Conocí a la chica que desde entonces me ha gustado, al principio creí solo era atracción física pues era muy bonita luego no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en su forma de hablar, en su forma de ser, en todo lo que tenia que ver con ella **– Se levantó para mirarla.

- **¿Quién esa… chica? **– Preguntó levantándose también.

- **Me di cuenta que no era atracción, era más que eso… Me di cuenta que la conocí tanto, sin ella conocerme que… que me enamoré, perdidamente me enamoré **– Dijo.

Se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabia que debían hacer pero sobre todo ambos estaban preguntándose ¿Cómo la conversación llego a ese tema tan delicado?

-**A mi me sucede algo parecido **– La pelinegra se lanzó a llorar en el pecho del ojidorado.

Al principio cuando sintió como ella se apoyaba en su torso a llorar no supo que hacer, pero por mecanismo propio sus brazos enrollaron la pequeña cintura dándole comodidad.

Se sentía bien en los brazos de InuYasha era como estar en su cama bajo su sabana cuando estaba despertándose para ir a la escuela.

- **Me duele InuYasha **– Lloraba la chica.

- **El amor duele, pero nunca se rinde **– Murmuró.

- **¿Qué se puede hacer cuando la persona que amas te ve simplemente como otra persona más en el mundo o peor aún cuando no eres nada para esa persona? **– Preguntó ella con ironía abrazando a InuYasha.

- **Aunque te ame diré esto… Yo te ayudaré a obtener el amor de ese chico **– Le dijo con dolor.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con InuYasha llorando, al igual que ella.

- **¿Me amas? **– Cuestiono con sorpresa.

El chico miró a la pelinegra con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, la abrazó fuerte necesitaba tenerla un poco más antes de volver a solo verla de lejos, como un tesoro que nunca seria de el.

- **InuYasha el chico que me gusta… Es testarudo, terco, tímido, celoso y muy, muy lindo **– Dijo ella correspondiendo a su abrazo.

- **Seguro es Kouga **– Escuché como reía.

- **No estás ni cerca porque al que amo es a ti… Cada día me he hecho un cambio, o tal vez siempre hago cosas para llamar la atención pero llamo la atención de todo el mundo menos tuya… ¿Tanto la amas como para no notarme? **– Interrogó comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Entonces… ¿Ella lo amaba a él? ¿Y él la amaba a ella?

Todo este tiempo el solo se conformaba con verla desde lejos, aprender todo lo que le dijeran sobre ella sus amigos y ella siempre quiso llamar su atención… Cuando lo único que ninguno sabían es que eran correspondidos solo que ninguno tenia el valor para comenzar a relacionarse con el otro.

- **Asombroso **– Susurró sonriendo.

- **¿Qué te da risa? **– Preguntó ella enojada.

- **¡¡Kagome felicidades!! **– Se escuchó.

Tres chicas abrazaron a Kagome además que por arte de magia la fiesta había llegado hasta ellos quitándoles el momento mágico.

Comenzó a caminar dejando a una Kagome distraída con sus amigos que no la dejaban hablar. Horas después Kagome se dio cuenta que InuYasha se había ido y que ambos tenían una conversación pendiente que posiblemente traería su felicidad, o simplemente su desdicha.

Los días pasaban e InuYasha no regresaba a la escuela Kagome ya estaba temiendo lo peor. Temía que InuYasha se hubiera ido de la ciudad, como lo hizo anteriormente o que simplemente ya no quisiera seguir en la misma escuela que ella.

Estaba aburrida en su clase, aunque era hora libre estaba sola pues Kouga estaba con su novia Ayame, y ella estaba sola casi nunca hablaba con otra persona que no fuera Kouga. Obligatoriamente sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por un ojidorado desaparecido sin excusa.

Se levanto de su silla para pararse frente a la ventana con vista a la cancha, allá pudo ver a InuYasha caminando inmediatamente bajo las escaleras corriendo. No quería perderlo, quería decirle cuanto lo quiere, que no importa si el no la quería que simplemente le diera una oportunidad, pues ella siempre estaría a su lado… Siempre.

Ahí estaba sentado en medio de la cancha mirando hacia el otro lado. No mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, estaba sereno. Se acercó hasta llegar a su lado, él la miró.

-** No hables, por favor quiero decirte esto **- Asintió ante la orden del ojidorado.

- **Estos días estaba reflexionando sobre mí, sobre ti… y sobre lo tontos que fuimos al no tener el valor de hablarnos antes **– Suspiró, se levantó y la miró con una sonrisa - **¿Sabes el tiempo que hemos perdido? **–La tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

- **¿Mucho tiempo? **– Interrogué mientras enrollaba mis brazos en su cuello.

- **Eso es poco, hemos perdido muchísimo tiempo **– Sonrió acercándose.

El chico la besó con ternura donde se trasmitían todas esas sensaciones que tanto tiempo permanecieron escondidas por miedo a un rechazo a no ser correspondido. Sus lenguas sentían química al tocarse, sus cuerpos sentían electricidad ante cada roce y… Sus labios eran como dos imanes que no podían separarse.

**¡Gracias!  
Mañana me voy de viaje a tres ciudades de mi hermoso y pequeño país, así que les dejo este One Shot para cuando regrese actualizar Tiempo Después también pueda leer sus comentarios constructivos, tanto como amenazantes.**

**¡Les agradezco a todos lo que han tomado un poco de su tiempo a mi creaciones! Setsuna17, JeSs-Dh, darkladyLC, Mitsuki Himura, Xx-April-xX (2), knd.03 (2), fer-luna-hermione, Raven Sakura y Black (2), Hitomi (2) y pao14. Individualmente, estoy respondiendo sus comentarios porque se lo merecen cada vez que leo todos los comentarios sobre la historia se me entra una felicidad indescriptible Jaja.**

Nos vemos en la próxima, y recuerden actualizare todos los viernes a Tiempo Después.

Inu&Kag 4 Ever! 


End file.
